


Making Memories

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Painting the Nursery, Play Fighting, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Marron and Goten are married and expecting twins and they still need to finish the nursery! But they get a little sidetracked...
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Kaychi for being a beta for this fic!!
> 
> I wrote this back in 2018 but finally decided to post!

The cool fall air blew in from an open window in a quaint little home on Mt. Paozu. The lush green trees had become a beautiful array of orange, red, and yellow as as leaves fell from their branches. 

Son Goten and Marron, high school sweethearts turned young newlyweds, settled down next door to Goten’s parents, opposite Gohan and Videl. Goku and Chi-Chi were thrilled to live right in between both of their sons. It was like their own little Son family neighborhood!

Originally, they wanted to wait until they both graduated from college, but after a year and a half of being engaged, they got married in Marron's sophomore year, when she was 19 and Goten was 20, in Age 787.

They spent two years of blissful married life together, when three months ago, Goten and Marron received the biggest (and best) news of their lives.

They were going to be parents. To _twins._

In six short months, their children would be alive and in their arms.

Goten had been beside himself with joy the whole time and at the same time he was absolutely petrified. Though nobody was more petrified than Marron. She was so careful about doing anything that could hurt the babies—and most of all that she would be a good mother. But they had each other. Married life and preparing for their children was still very new and very scary to them, but that was what got them through it all.

With the due date fast approaching, Goten took it upon himself to paint the babies nursery. He wanted everything to be perfect. They still didn’t know the babies’ genders, but Marron was certain they were girls. Mother’s intuition, she called it.

Eventually, the parents-to-be decided the wall color would be light lavender.

And by _decided_ , it was really that they made a bet and whoever the winner was got to pick the color.

The bet? They held out on each other, and whoever caved first lost.

Goten ultimately proved the weaker of the two, not even lasting two days. But if you asked him, he still won. Marron pouted, because she couldn't even rub it in his face about winning. It was as if he lost on purpose

And so, the painting began. Goten bought all the supplies from West City and got to work.

Goten set Marron up on the couch with her favorite snack and favorite daytime program so she was comfortable. Meanwhile he got changed into a white muscle shirt, old jeans and his favorite boots. Goten had cut his old shaggy haircut from his teenaged years short as well. Marron looked him up and down and had to keep herself from staring. His muscles were practically bursting from that shirt.

"Now let the master work his magic." He smirked while puffing out his chest.

"If by _magic_ , you mean being a total dork, then sure~" Marron winked at him while lightly caressing her growing stomach.

Offended, Goten frowned. And it just made his wife burst out laughing. He always loved how when she'd laugh her nose would scrunch up a bit.

Life will Goten—her best friend turned husband, was absolutely perfect. It had been everything she ever wanted in life and couldn’t ask for anything more. She loved him so much. 

Carrying _two_ Saiyan babies wasn’t easy on the blonde. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, her emotions were like a roller coaster, and the cravings made her feel like she ate as much as her husband! Goten knew she could handle it— his wife was one the strongest women in the world. And she took solace in the fact that her amazing husband was there every step of the way.

The first trimester was just the worst thing ever, but she was just about past it! Smooth sailing from here. The only bad part about what came next was losing her great figure. She almost burst into tears just thinking about it. Stupid hormones...

Goten picked up on what his wife was thinking and gently kissed her cheek. He could read her so well. "Mar, you're a bombshell. A total knockout. And don't think for a second you're not. You're my wife and I love you, and I promise you'll be nine months pregnant and still be a perfect ten."

Marron wiped away a tear and yanked Goten's collar down, bringing her husband into a long kiss. If he wasn't about to do something so important, Marron would have jumped him right then and there after a comment like that. But she could wait. 

She pulled away, patting him on the shoulder. "Alright, mister. Now go get to work!” 

"You can't just do that and then leave me hanging!"

"I just did. Sorry~" Marron giggled and turned her attention to the television. She wanted to have a little fun with him. Just a little tease to get him going. 

Goten frowned and reluctantly went off to the babies' bedroom. 

After that, Marron little bit of quiet time, and the blonde almost found herself nodding off. But she was jolted awake when she heard a loud crash followed by a few obscenities coming from the other room.

Giggling to herself, Marron got up to check on him. She poked her head in to see her husband lying on his back, with light purple paint completely covering his shirt and pants. She just smiled and shook her head. “So much for 'the master'." 

Honestly it was cute. It reminded her of her younger years when he did silly things just to make her laugh. 

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” 

Marron rolled her eyes and stared back at him with an amused grin, her hands on her hips. “You really can’t do anything without me, can you?”

Goten only shrugged and flipped onto his feet and within an instant he was right in front of her. "Nope."

Marron gasped in surprise as he swept her up in his arms and spun her around, planting a kiss on her forehead while he gently held her. 

“Put me down, dummy! You’re covered in paint!” Marron protested half-heartedly while trying not to laugh but surrendered when he grinned up at her. She moved a strand of hair away from her face and went in for a smooch from her loving husband.

After getting what he wanted, Goten picked up the paintbrush while his wife was distracted and smeared it on her blouse. “Oh yeah? Well now so are you.”

“Oh, that is it!” Marron smirked as she broke free of his embrace and grabbed the other paint brush. “You’re going down.”

“Bring it, Blondie,” Goten said with the same expression he usually had while fighting and ran towards her.

She grabbed a second brush, just narrowly avoiding Goten’s attack and countered with a swing of her own, splashing paint directly on her husband's face.

Goten simply smirked as she burst into laughter. And with that, Goten vanished, appearing behind her with paint roller. Before she could react, he made a whole line down her whole back and in her hair.

The paint fight continued for an hour, their happy laughter filling the room. It kept going until there was more paint on their clothing than there was on the walls.

Finally calling a truce, they took the rest of the afternoon to properly paint the nursery together as a couple.

“It looks great,” Marron cooed admiring their finished work and putting an arm around Goten. Her blue eyes were simply shining. Goten thought she looked so pretty. Covered in paint and all. “Oh, it’s gonna look _so_ cute once we get the furniture in here! I cant wait!"

"What're we gonna do for all that stuff?" Goten asked while picking a piece of dried paint ouf of his wife's hair.

"Forget about that, I have a better idea.” Marron’s lips curled into a sultry grin. “Whaddya say we christen this new nursery of ours?” she sensually said, running her index finger slowly up his broad chest.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Goten smirked back, putting his hands around his wife's waist and giving her ass a little squeeze.

And so, the young couple made yet another lasting memory in their newly married lives together.

This, however, would be one story they _wouldn’t_ share with their kids.

In a blink, the remaining months would pass by, leading up to their most anticipated moment of their lives would be upon them.

Their kids were due on May 10th. Age 790.

But in the meantime, Goten and Marron wanted to make as many memories as they could before then.

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are born on May 10th aka Goten Day!! It’s too perfect not to have that be their birthday


End file.
